


Sincronicidad

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Gotham (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gotham Season/Series 03, M/M, Post-Malec Breakup, Shadowhunter Academy AU, Shadowhunters Season/Series 02, Student!Alec, Teacher!Jim, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf Turning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: El Maestro Jim Gordon, tenía una reputación algo contradictoria. Alec no había tenido problema alguno, con aprender de alguien como él.





	Sincronicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violette Moore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Violette+Moore).



> Categorías: Universo Alterno/Fusion Fic. Imagina los personajes de Gotham siendo Shadowhunters/Downworlders. Academy AU, donde la academia siguió abierta después de la guerra contra Valentine y los Lightwoods asistieron por un tiempo. Unas cuantas chispas de Omega 'verse. ¿Por qué no?
> 
> Continuidad: Vagamente tomé elementos de la tramas de la temporada 3 de Gotham; Post 2x19 de Shadowhunters, después del rompimiento Malec.
> 
> Nota Importante: MI PRIMER FIC DESDE EL POV DE ALEC LIGHTWOOD. OMG. ESTOY SUPERMEGA NERVIOSA. Alec, al igual que Jim en su respectivo fandom, es mi favorito de la serie. Espero hacerle justicia. Espero que Bruce no se enoje mucho conmigo. Espero que Magnus arda de celos.

 

"Si sincronizo nuestros latidos…

¿Podré caer al mismo abismo contigo?"

-Yui Makino.

**[+]+[+]**

**1.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Lo conoció en el Dojo, por primera ocasión. Clase de Combate Mano-A-Mano, Nivel 3.

El Maestro James- _Jim_ -Gordon, tenía una reputación algo contradictoria.

Ser hijo de uno de los pocos Shadowhunters que no se había unido al Círculo durante la Rebelión de Valentine, traía cierto alto prestigio, pero el hombre no era conocido por aprovechar de su fama. Al contrario, era  _conocido_  por ser un maestro justo. De temperamento fuerte. No ibas con juegos con él.

Alec no había tenido problema alguno, con aprender de alguien como él.

"Es un enano." Jace había susurrado al comienzo de la primera lección. Alec había rodado sus ojos, rogando porque el Maestro no se percatara del sabiondo a su lado. "No puedo obedecerle a alguien diez centímetros menos que mi persona. Es una regla."

"Papá es más bajo que tú. Y lo obedeces." A veces. "Cierra la boca." Alec había mascullado, al ver a Gordon acercárseles en su dirección.

"¿Lightwood, cierto?"

Alec endureció sus hombros en instinto. "Así es." Fue el olor, más que nada, lo que le provocó unir miradas directas con el orientador.

Hasta el día de hoy, Alec no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Nada de los chismes, nada de la descripción física, o el perfil académico que Gordon se cargaba, abarcaban el impacto que el Sensei podía tener en ti, cara a cara.

No fue hasta que sintió el codazo de Jace en sus cosquillas, que se dio cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio por un largo tiempo, anonadado.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" La voz del tutor, pero fin entró a su sistema.

"Le debe haber caído mal el desayuno." Jace ofreció, de inmediato. "Te dije, Alec, que la leche estaba rancia."

Alec carraspeó su garganta fuertemente. Asintió con más fuerza de lo normal. Por el Ángel, apenas comenzaba la lección, ¿y ya se estaba autohumillando? "Lo siento, Señor Gordon. ¿Decía?"

Para su sorpresa, el maestro hizo una mueca. "Jim."

"¿Mm?"

"Es sólo... Jim. ¿Asumo que tomaron la clase de Galavan?" Al recibir afirmativos, Jim asintió hacia el centro del gimnasio. "De acuerdo. Muéstrenme las últimas formas de defensa que practicaron del curso. Necesito ver que tan avanzados se encuentran."

Tabitha Galavan era la Maestra Favorita de Izzy. Con la pasión en común de utilizar látigos como armas, no era para menos. Sin embargo, para alguien como Jace que se inclinaba por el combate mano a mano, no había sido una clase en la que había brillado. Alec, en más de una ocasión, había estado a punto de tirar la toalla, pero Izzy había insistido en no ser abandonada.

Practicaron una danza muy conocido entre los dos, Jace siendo el agresor mientras Alec se defendía y esperaba por una apertura que debilitara a su Parabatai.

Claro, dicha apertura nunca llegó, porque la cabeza de Alec no estaba en el juego, sino en las nubes, demasiado consciente de los ojos azules de Jim Gordon observándoles. Si terminó con su cabeza metida entre las piernas de Jace, sin escapatoria alguna, no tuvo a nadie más que culpar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alec no lo esperó. No  _esperó_ , que después de romper con el ejercicio, el maestro se le acercara con una botella de agua y una expresión empática.

"Um." En caso de duda, asiente. Y Alec lo hizo. "Gracias."

"No tienes a nadie a quien impresionar. Sólo sé tú mismo, Lightwood."

"Alec." ¿De dónde había salido eso? "Es Alec." Oh, de su propia boca.

Jim hizo algo mucho peor.

Sonrió.

Y Alec supo que estaba a punto de ser sometido a otro tipo de tortura.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Conociste a los Waynes originales?" ¿Por qué Alec seguía sorprendiéndose? "Olvídalo. No dije nada."

"Oh, shush." Magnus le reprimió con un dedo en la boca, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ajustar el saco de Alec. "No hay mucho que destacar de su legado. Presuntuosos, de mucho dinero, derrochadores."

"No es lo que he sabido de su actual descendiente."

"Oh, sí. El huérfano millonario." Magnus suspiró. "Bueno, la tragedia tiene una manera de cambiar a la gente."

El asesinato de los Wayne había sido gran noticia, tres años atrás. Alec no había atendido al funeral en el Instituto de Gotham, pero sus padres, sí. No habían tenido mucho que decir al respecto. Los Lightwoods ya estaban familiarizados con esa clase de tragedia.

"Puede que esté allí esta noche. Me cuentas al respecto, si lo ves." En despedida, Magnus reclamó un beso, antes de abrirle un portal a Alicante, sede actual de una de las tantas aburridas Galas que Alec era obligado a atender. "Buena suerte."

Izzy ya estaba allí, luciendo lista matar, como siempre. Lo primero que hizo Alec al arribar, fue jalar del cuello de su traje.

No había llegado tarde, pero aun así, su madre lucía impaciente, murmurándole a Izzy algún comando que provocó que su hija rodara sus ojos. Alec se dirigió hacia ellas.

"¿Qué hice ahora?"

Izzy le guiñó el ojo. "No te des tanto protagonismo. Nuestra madre ha sido tomada desprevenida, es todo."

"No lo tomen a la ligera. Si Wayne está aquí, es por algo."

Ah. Que atine, el de Magnus. Alec dudaba que fuera una coincidencia. "¿Por qué estás preocupada?"

Maryse guio a ambos a una esquina privada antes de soltar la información clave.

"Hay rumores de una riña política entre Imogen Herondale y Bruce Wayne. Parecer ser que el muchacho ha seguido su propia investigación sobre las irregularidades en la Cabeza de Comando."

"Su madre servía en el puesto antes que Imogen, ¿cierto?"

Maryse suspiró. "Sus familias han sido eternas rivales. Cuando Thomas y Martha fallecieron, Imogen fue elevaba de puesto en un parpadeo. Mucho se ha criticado sobre los pocos resultados que se han arrojado de la investigación oficial del asesinato de los Wayne, la cual Imogen tuvo que haber supervisado. Sólo se pone más feo, si uno comienza a pensarlo detenidamente."

"Sabotaje." Alec relamió sus labios. "No metería las manos al fuego por Herondale."

"Pero, ¿qué no Bruce Wayne, está algo joven para andar metido en riñas políticas?"

Maryse sólo tuvo una cosa que decir. "Yo ya había sido mandada a misiones a su edad."

Alec bloqueó paulatinamente, lo que siguió de conversación entre su madre y su hermana. Un olor dulce había entumecido sus sentidos, y le costó trabajo el comprender la razón.

Dulce. Como paneles de miel. Alec casi pudo escuchar hasta el zumbido de abejas en sus oídos.

Fue casual, su reencuentro. Alec caminó hacia el bar, justo cuando Jim Gordon se retiraba de ella, rotando en el momento perfecto para que su vaso de whisky cayera en el traje de Alec.

Jim Gordon.

El mentón de Alec, colgó.

"Ay, hombre. Lo siento." Gordon fue el que entró en acción primero, regresando a la barra para pedir servilletas. "Te invito los tragos esta noche."

"No importa." Alec comenzó a sonreír, aun asombrado. "Por el ángel, han pasado años…"

"Sería bueno, no contarlos." Típico al hombre, humor siempre ocasionaba los más peculiares de los gestos faciales. "Alec Lightwood." Cuando su antiguo Maestro estiró su mano, Alec no dudó en estrecharla. "Jefe del Instituto de Nueva York, según escuché por ahí. Felicidades."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Oh, aquí íbamos de nuevo. "Quiero decir—No que no me alegre."

"¿Pero sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío?"

Alec asintió, todavía sonriendo. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de hacerlo. "Es bueno verte.  _Es_  lo que  _quería_  decir."

Gordon agachó su mentón, un tono rojizo llenando sus mejillas. Le causó a Alec tomar más champaña de la que su boca podía guardar. Por el Ángel, ¿cómo podía ser posible que el hombre luciera mejor que antes? El traje oscuro era ceñido perfección alrededor del cuerpo compacto de Gordon. Su cabello estaba moldeado en un estilo que sólo tentaba a cualquier a querer tocarlo. Brillaba como la Copa Mortal.

Control, era lo que Jim Gordon siempre había simbolizado para Alec. Belleza controlada, cuando Jace había sido siempre caos en movimiento.

"Hola." Izzy, justo a tiempo, para evitar que Alec siguiera haciendo el ridículo. "Lamento interrumpir, pero mi mamá me avisa que somos necesitados—¡Oh! ¿Maestro Gordon?" La mujer no tuvo el mismo freno que su hermano cuando se trató de envolver al mismo maestro en sus brazos. "Con razón me pareció raro ver a Alec, de hecho, conversando con alguien más de cinco segundos con autentico interés en lo que estaba escuchando."

"Isabelle." La cálida mención fue suficiente para demostrar el mismo gusto por verla. Gordon tenía líneas de expresión prominentes alrededor de sus ojos, y se pronunciaban, cuando el hombre sonreía. Aun así, Gordon poseía una galanura natural digna de envidiar. "Han estado ocupados. Mis orejas zumban con el cuchicheo ambulante sobre su Instituto."

Izzy se mostró orgullosa. "Mejor que pasar desapercibidos. ¿Cierto, hermano mayor?"

"Deberías darnos una visita."

Alec frunció el ceño.

Luego, se dio cuenta que había sido  _su_  boca, la responsable.

A su lado, Izzy mordía sus labios pintados y sus cejas se alzaban, creando preguntas por su cuenta.

"Uh." Alec aclaró su garganta. Bueno. Ya estaba en buen camino para seguir siendo espontaneo. "Lo digo en verdad. Agradeceríamos el consejo de uno de nuestros antiguos maestros para un mejor manejo de la seguridad de la sede. Siempre ha podido detectar errores elusivos que no saltan a mi vista. Además, no estamos tan lejos que digamos."

"Así que, ¿extrañas que patee tu trasero tanto así, eh?" Gordon mordió su labio inferior, y con la acción, la mitad de la cordura de Alec. "No puedo negar que me haría bien cambiar de aires."

"Es una cita, entonces." Para su paz mental, esta vez, fue Izzy la que dijo una idiotez. "Puede visitarnos cuando usted quiera, Sensei." Su hermana prosiguió a colocar una distancia significante entre Alec y el objeto de su incapacidad mental. "Dios. ¿Soy yo, o el hombre es como el vino, entre más añejo, mejor la calidad?"

Alec se obligó a morder su copa de vidrio para no escupir un " _No eres tú_ " que sólo lo hundiría. "¿Qué quiere mamá?"

"Ah." Izzy batió una mano al aire. "Sólo dije eso para impedir que siguieras babeando frente del hombre, Alec. ¡Hay niños alrededor!"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Antes.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jim Gordon tenía un Parabatai.

Alec lo descubrió durante receso en la Academia.

"¡Oye, Jimbo!"

Un hombre robusto, impertinente en su entrada a la cafetería del campus, provocó algo irreal.

Gordon, siempre callado y solitario en sus usuales visitas a la cafetería, se rompió en una enorme sonrisa. Alec lo vio resplandecer con felicidad neta, siendo víctima al jalón cósmico que nadie mejor que Alec podía comprender. Ambos hombres se encontraron a la mitad del camino, apresurados en su meta de estrecharse entre sus brazos.

"Aw, que lindos." Izzy tapó su boca en gesto de adoración. Jace le lanzó un beso en el aire a Alec en burlesca imitación al íntimo encuentro que estaban presenciando.

"No sabía que tenía un Parabatai."

Jace se encogió de hombros. "Vi su runa el otro día. Estaba saliendo de las duchas del dojo."

Alec se sintió algo malhumorado al respecto. De reojo, el hombre sin identificar estaba tallando la cabeza rubia de su maestro. Podía distinguirse una diferencia de edad entre los, siendo Gordon el más joven. Resultó inevitable entonces, preguntarse si alguna vez, Gordon había sufrido de la misma aflicción que cazaba a Alec durante día y noche en la forma de cabello rubio y ojos verde-azules.

No.

Probamente sólo se trataba de Alec y sus desviaciones anormales.

"—te digo que desperdicias tu tiempo con estos esnobs! Vuelve a la ciudad conmigo, hermano. El escuadrón está bajo en números y Raziel sabe que la paga está mucho mejor."

"Harvey." El tono resignado comunicó que no era la primera vez que el tema era discutido. Al notar que estaban cerca de los ojos atentos de los Lightwoods, Jim aclaró su garganta, inclinando con su mentón hacia su mesa. "¿Cómo está la ensalada, Wayland?"

"Deliciosa y nutritiva." Jace le guiñó el ojo con un aire libertino que Alec nunca podría imitar. "Dime, ¿eres Harvey Bullock?"

Izzy, Alec y el mismo Gordon, se tornaron en dirección del dueño de la insolencia.

Harvery, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Quién pregunta?"

"He oído de ti. Eres parte del Instituto de ciudad Gotham."

"No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, muñeco Ken."

Izzy se carcajeó. Alec no comprendió por qué. "Es… algo de los Mundanos." Le susurró.

"Y todavía no me respondes. Bastantes groseros, estos alumnos tuyos." Harvey se tornó a su Parabatai. "Esto no sucedería si vinieras conmigo a lidiar con profe—"

"¿Bebés grandes como tú?"

Continuaron su camino fuera de la cafetería minutos posteriores, siguiendo el alegato. Los ojos de Jace brillaban con descubrimiento. Izzy comenzó a jalarle las orejas para obligarlo a hablar.

"¡Está bien! Dios, no es mi culpa que no prestan atención durante la clase de historia—Oh, sigan girando sus ojos así, y no diré nada."

Harvey Bullock había sido parte de la guerra contra el Círculo. Hodge lo conocía.

Harvey Bullock era el primer Shadowhunter en encontrar a su Parabatai en edad adulta.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

El siguiente reencuentro, fue bajo circunstancias que distaron de ser ideales.

Estaban en guerra. Magnus estaba de lado de la Reina Seele. Sebastian Verlac era en verdad Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Alec había estado mirando la misma imagen en su tableta por una hora, exhausto, frio por dentro. Las alarmas timbraron por el panel del centro de comunicaciones, y Alec parpadeó en primera instancia, atontado de cansancio. Fue Jace quien activó las cámaras del exterior y presentó la causa del alboroto.

Para muchos, la silueta del hombre arrastrándose por los escalones de la iglesia, no significó más que un intruso en potencia. Para Alec, reconocer la identidad del hombre fue automático. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo principal, desde antes que Jace pudiera preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo.

El olor.

El olor fue lo primero en alertarlo, al salir del Instituto y dirigirse a los escalones. Alec se hincó frente al hombre. Lo volteó para examinar su rostro.

Ojos hundidos en fiebre se intercalaron con los suyos. Había sangre por todas partes. Alec se apresuró a levantarlo con ayuda de Jace, quien había salido corriendo detrás de él.

"—Alec!" Por el tono frustrante, Alec tuvo la certeza de que no era la primera ocasión que su Parabatai lo llamaba. "Alec, mira su hombro."

"Llevémoslo adentro." Alec ya sabía lo que encontraría. Ya sabía lo que indicaba la obvia fiebre atacando el sistema de Jim Gordon. "Dile a Clary que llame a Luke."

En la recamara de Alec, Gordon lució pequeño, vulnerable—todo lo contrario al pedestal en el que Alec siempre lo había mantenido con recelo. La mordida que había marcado el destino del Shadowhunter, en efecto, pulsaba en su hombro izquierdo.

"Voy a tornarme en uno de ellos." Fue lo primero que Jim gruñó, al volver en sí.

Alec se animó a colectar una mano temblorosa entre la suya. Pocos días habían transcurrido desde que había tenido a Max en la misma maldita posición. ¿Cuándo terminaría esta tortura personal de ver a sus seres queridos en peligro? "Vas a  _vivir_."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Alec había olvidado que Jace también había sido alumno de Gordon. Se sintió culpable. Jace estaba preocupado al igual que su hermano. "¿Quién te mordió?"

Gordon tragó saliva. Sus manos formaron dos puños. Sus nudillos estaban abiertos e hinchados. "Lee."

Alec y Jace compartieron la misma confusión.

Gordon, confundido con la alta temperatura de cuerpo, intentó levantarse de la cama. No tuvo mucho éxito. "Lee. Me hizo esto para que… estuviéramos juntos."

Jace lució pensativo. "Lee. ¿Doctor Lee Thompkins?"

Oh. El nombre sonó familiar. Alec ya estaba tomando su tableta de su escritorio, ingresando el nombre a la base de datos. La mujer había tenido el más limpio de los records en fechas recientes, laborando como Examinadora Forense en el Instituto de Gotham. Izzy la había mencionando en múltiples ocasiones. Eran colegas, de cierta manera.

Claro, hasta que la Doctora había sido convertida en Licántropa el año anterior, y extraída de su mundo cotidiano a otro completamente nuevo. Había contraído matrimonio con el hijo del Líder de la manada de la ciudad hacía apenas dos semanas. Más información al respecto, no estaba disponible, o simplemente el profile no había sido actualizado con un nuevo reporte.

"¿Querías que esto pasara?" Alec preguntó, de vuelta a la cama. Sintió reafirmación al ver el mentón de Gordon moverse en negativa inmediata. "Rompió los Acuerdos. Tenemos que encontrarla."

Victima a los cambios de emoción triplicados en efecto, por el proceso biológico que lo invadía, Jim gruñó "¡No!", sus manos cogiendo a Alec del cuello.

Jace tenía su espada desnuda en menos de un parpado, pero Alec lo detuvo con una mirada.

Los ojos de Gordon habían perdido el tono índigo, con la dilatación de sus pupilas. Sus feromonas. Por el Ángel. Eran  _intensas_  en su  _necesidad_.

Hablar de la naturaleza Omega del hombre siempre había sido un tabú en la Academia, aunque después de todo, entre los  _Nephilim_ , ¿qué no era considerado como tal en su sociedad retrograda? Omegas eran una población limitada; rodeada de prejuicios y falsa información. Sólo por ser el hijo del respetado General Peter Gordon, a Jim se le había dejado pasar inadvertido entre los círculos sociales más élites de Alicante.

Alec lo sabía, porque su propio maestro, se lo había dicho.

"Dime qué sucedió." El susurro fue privado, instintivo en la necesidad de confortar a una criatura que estaba encendiendo todos los enchufes en Alec. Gordon siempre había sido cuidadoso, que Alec pudiera recordar. Era un hombre disciplinado en no mostrar de más. Verlo ahora tan roto, no era justo. "Sólo quiero ayudarte, Jim."

El Omega gimió, en dolor físico y mental. "Muéveme a las celdas."

La fiebre. La transformación.

"Alec." Fue el turno de Jace para mostrar una cabeza fría, irónicamente. "Tiene razón, es por su propia protección y la nuestra. Lo sabes."

-¡ _No_! El alfa en sus entrañas gruñó con posesión. Alec brincó de la cercanía en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios…?

Jace lo miraba en equitativo shock, como si hubiera escuchado el rugido en su propia cabeza. Tal vez, así había sido.

Al final, Gordon fue movilizado eficazmente a las celdas inferiores, no muy lejos de donde el mismo Valentine había odiado su estadía. Las medidas de seguridad de la celda tendrían que ser suficiente porque Alec no se atrevería a colocar guardias. Mandó desviar las cámaras por la misma razón. No violaría la privacidad de Gordon de tal manera, sólo para que la Clave tuviera un show a su disposición.

Permaneció en la boca del pasillo de las celdas, quieto y preocupado, no queriendo abandonar al Omega en momentos tan difíciles.

Jace se posó a su lado, una vez que las premisas fueron desalojadas. "¿Algo que me quieras decir?"

Alec suspiró. "¿Gracias?"

"Buen intento."

Alec tragó saliva. "No sé qué quieres oír."

"Mira, no estoy ciego. Nunca lo estuve, Alec. Aun cuando éramos jóvenes. Sólo supe mantener la boca cerrada. Sé que con lo que recién ha pasado con Mag—"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Magnus."

"Sólo no hagas una locura, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que lo estás sintiendo, Alec. Lo estoy  _sintiendo_   _también_. Sí ustedes dos comparten cierta Compatibilidad, eso no significa-"

"Jim es mi amigo." Maldito su cuerpo traicionero, sin embargo. ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban? ¿Por qué su rostro se enrojecía, y su aliento se acortaba? "Me ayudó, Jace. Me ayudó en un momento de mi vida donde creí…" Donde Alec se había sentido como un monstruo, deseando a un hermano con el que compartía la mitad de su alma, más no su corazón. "Sólo digamos, que a la hora de sentirnos como parias, Jim y yo tuvimos mucho en común."

La mano de Jace sobre su hombro fue un bálsamo. "Lo siento… Es sólo… Ya te vi lastimado una vez, Alec. No quiero verlo de nuevo, tan pronto."

Jace no comprendía que Magnus sería un hueco en su pecho que nunca tendría reemplazo. No sabía que Alec ya se había resignado a vivir con el vacío.

Tampoco sabía que Alec estaba furioso y lastimado, porque Magnus era un remolino de indignación bordando en lo infantil, y no le había importado tomar la salida fácil a su relación en el momento donde Alec más lo había necesitado. No sabía que una parte de Alec se sentía burlado y desechado…

El gemido a la distancia fue distinguible para sus oídos. Alec lamió sus labios.

"Él despierta algo en mí." La confesión dolió al salir de su garganta. "Algo…"

"Primitivo." Jace completó. "Tu Alfa interno, idiota. Es lo que te estoy diciendo."

Alec rodó sus ojos. "Gracias por matar el momento."

"Siempre un placer." Su Parabatai le golpeó la nuca. "Mira. Te dejaré a solas un rato, pero solo estoy a una llamada de distancia. Los monitorearé desde tu oficina."

Cualquier agradecimiento no tuvo efecto duradero. Apenas las puertas del elevador se cerraron, el siguiente gemido tuvo a Alec corriendo de regreso a la celda transparente. Jim rompió con sus ataduras fácilmente, al filo de lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

Alec nunca había visto a una transformación.

Muñecas, tobillos, brazos, piernas—todo se torció fuera de su eje. Los gritos de Gordon retumbaron por el espacio.

_-"No tienes razón para sentir vergüenza."_

Alec cerró sus párpados, ahogado en los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Antes.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Jace estaba encima suyo, jadeando en victoria.

Todo lo que Alec podía sentir, era vergüenza por disfrutar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. Jace olía a sudor y a olivos. Alec estaba salivando, observando el delineo de sus labios, curveándose en una sonrisa engreída que era habitual.

"¿Te rindes?"

Alec asintió.

"Suficiente, Wayland. Déjalo respirar."

Gordon tenía una expresión suspicaz en su rostro desde las alturas del dojo. Al reincorporarse, Alec no se atrevió a verlos directo a la cara. En el siguiente ejercicio, el maestro rotó los turnos para que Alec fuera su siguiente contrincante.

Su piel ardía todavía, cuando la llave aplicada lo tuvo a la merced de Gordon minutos después. El brazo alrededor de su cuello no apretó, pero Alec pudo saborear la piel a tan poca distancia.

"No tienes razón para sentir vergüenza."

Miedo fue la primera emoción. Electrocutó a Alec de tal forma que su cabezazo fue inesperado para su maestro. Al ser liberado, Alec derrumbó a su enemigo con una pierna deslizándose por el piso, tumbándolo al piso acolchonado. Inmovilizó las muñecas del hombre con sus propias manos, mientras que asaltaba el torso del Omega con sus piernas.

Omega.

Jim jadeaba. Cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar la razón: adrenalina, cansancio, sorpresa por ser vencido.

Pero Alec sabía la  _verdadera_  razón.

 _Dulce_. Dulce caricia a sus narices. Feromonas. OmegaOmegaOmega. Alec agachó su rostro, cerrando sus ojos en impulso automático, atraído, jalado…

"Me rindo." El susurro fue una frágil línea que cortó la telaraña. Alec parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. La runa  _Poder_  estaba colocada en el costado derecho del cuello del maestro, y las pestañas de Alec casi podían tocar la marca negra.

Mierda.

A los diecisiete años, el autocontrol era lo último que se podía esperar de un adolescente. Alec desafiaba las expectativas. Sabía que era mejor que ser  _esto_ , un esclavo a sus deseos más perturbadores… Se quitó de encima del otro hombre con ganas de vomitar.

Con ganas de encajar sus dientes en aquel cuello.

"Usted… Está en celo."

Jim Gordon no se levantó de inmediato. A los ojos y mentes de los demás usuarios del dojo, podía interpretarse como un descanso entre alumno y maestro. "Solía esconderlo también. Solía pensar que era lo correcto, Alec."

Alec no quería escucharlo. Pero su cuerpo estaba congelado. " _Todavía_  lo oculta. Debe haber una muy buena razón, ¿cierto? Así que no pretenda que es mejor que yo."

"No lo soy." Lentamente, Gordon se levantó recargándose en sus codos. "Eres joven aún. Pero llegará un punto en tu vida donde tendrás que escoger entre el auto-odio o la oportunidad de ser… libre. Créeme, hablo por experiencia propia. No escojas hacer feliz a otras personas a cuesta tuya… No te lo agradecerán."

Alec se levantó.

No miró atrás.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Alec miró hacia adelante.

Ojos azules permanecían en el lobo. Aquellos ojos que cazaban todavía su cordura.

Jim no fue una criatura de grandes proporciones. Lo que causó impresión fue el tono rubio claro de su melena. Al terminar la transformación, el lobo permaneció sobre su costado, epiléptico a los cambios drásticos de su anatomía.

Alec no pudo evitar pensar que una vez que Jim volviera a ser hombre, sus runas no estarían más en su piel. Ya no pertenecería en Alicante. Ya no formaría parte de su gente… Alec se acercó cauteloso al vidrio. Colocó su palma, golpeando brevemente con su puño cerrado para causar una reacción.

Súbitamente, el lobo se levantó en cuatro patas, esponjando su pelaje. Gruñendo ante todos los posibles enemigos que podrían salir de las esquinas.

"Hola." Alec levantó sus palmas en signo internacional de paz. "Soy yo. No te lastimaré."

El miedo era reconocible en los ojos del lobo, al igual que el pánico. Entre sus gruñidos, un chillido se entremezclaba, desnudando confusión.

"Jim." Alec se volvió a hincar frente al vidrio. "Recuerda que te llamas Jim Gordon. Soy Alec Lightwood… recuérdalo. Recuerda que soy tu amigo."

Ofreció su mano a los orificios de ventilación del vidrio; ofreció su olor.

La curiosidad fue la ganadora. Eventualmente, el hocico de Jim aspiró por los orificios. Los gruñidos fueron transformándose en chillidos de reconocimiento.

Jim Gordon probó tener más control y poderío del que muchos licántropos novatos podían presumir.

Alec sonrió. Su frente golpeó el vidrio, contemplando aquella mirada tan conocida, pero ahora atrapada en otro ser vivo.

"¿Sabes? Lo entiendo. Lo que me dijiste aquel día. Lo entiendo ahora. Nunca te lo agradecí." ¿Por qué resultaba más fácil hablarle al lobo, que al hombre? Alec bufó por sus narices, su aliento chocando con la superficie. "…Debes de amarla bastante para haberte dejado morder por ella."

El impacto contra la pared de la celda fue potente. Los gruñidos regresaron con venganza, y en un parpadeo, Jim se perdió en la ira. Sólo la bestia permaneció, colmillos al descubierto.

Por los cuarenta minutos de berrinche continuo que prosiguieron, Alec permaneció de espaldas a la celda.

"Maté a su esposo."

Cuando la voz humana atravesó su conciencia, Alec rotó su rostro al vidrio.

La figura desnuda de Jim estaba acurrucada en el piso, apoyándose en la camilla. Parte de una manta que había sobrevivido su sed de destrucción, cubría su regazo. Alec se apresuró a abrir la celda, retirando su propia chaqueta en el proceso.

"Le rogué que no se casara con él. No era un buen hombre. El día de su boda los seguí… La iba a matar. Así que lo maté primero."

Alec se hincó frente a él. Sus miradas se entrelazaron. Jim estaba desolado, a un paso de la autodestrucción total. Alec no lo podía soportar.

"Lo disfruté."

Los dedos de Alec levantaron el mentón desaliñado del Omega. Su tristeza no dejaba de ser dulce, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"No la amo. Pero… es más fácil, ¿sabes? Prefiero aferrarme a ella… La otro opción me petrifica de miedo."

_-"Me preguntaste una vez, a qué le temía."_

Alec lo besó.

Había aprendido a dejar de tener miedo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Culpen a Violette Moore. Erm. Porno en el siguiente capítulo, yes/yes?¿Y Bruce tal vez apareciendo? ¿No? ¿Sí? Hagan las apuestas.


End file.
